Summer Star Camp
by ilovejustinbieber10
Summary: what happens when two teens get the chance to go to a summer camp with stars? This has love, drama, friendship and maybe some humour! my first story 3 im no good at summaries! R&R, T just in case :
1. Chapter 1

_okay this is my first story on here so i hope you like it :) R&R. i know its probably not good but plz tell me if it isnt or if it is cos thats what willl make me improve and want to make more!_

_**Summer Star Camp**_

No ones POV

Tori Samuels walked into the Rodriguez residence as if it were her home. She greeted Mrs. Rodriguez with a hug, and spent about 10 minutes arguing with Tommy Rodriguez. She then realised the reason she came here in the first place, and so she ran upstairs and rushed into her best friend, Lexi Rodriguez's room.

Lexi's POV

I was sitting down listening to Justin Bieber on my iPod, when Tori ran into my room! Woah! That was weird I didn't even hear her come into the house!

"OMG OMG OMG!" she yelled.

"What, no hello?" I joked, knowing she really wanted to say something, but knowing her it will be something completely useless.

"Okay, hi, now listen I have major news" she yelled" You know how we have absolutely _nothing_ to do this summer…" she said

"Yes, thanks for the reminder…" I said sarcastically

"Well! If your gonna be so rude about it maybe I will just give the _summer star camp _place to someone else…" she said knowing it would catch my attention. It did.

"WAIT WHAT!" I yelled

"Oh I think you heard!" my best friend winked at me.

"How though? Summer star camp is only for the hottest teen stars…Not average teen girls!" I explained.

"Well, I have my connections, and I will say no more," Tori said, leaving me **very **curious.

did you like it? did you not like it? Did you kinda like it? whatever you feel plzz R&R cos i dunno wether or not continue the story :) xx


	2. Chapter 2:Teams

_**Summer Star Camp**_

Chapter 2

Tori's POV

We were both so excited when we stepped off the plane in Malibu, and got even more excited when we saw a **limo!** We both screeched as we jumped in.

Then I felt a pang of guilt, because I haven't told Lexi the truth. The truth about how we are not going to summer star camp as actual campers…

Lexi's POV

I was so happy in the limo, it was amazing! It had so many things in it, and I swear it is sooo much bigger on the inside then it looks like it could possibly be on the inside. I glance over at Tori and I noticed how she looked a bit confused and lost in thought….it was quite funny actually. But anyways I saw a sign for Summer Star Camp and screamed…it was loud. Tori jumped out of her daze and squealed with me. So the limo pulled up and parked up, and once again we both screamed! Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez were like five meters away from us! And then there is Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment too! This is so gonna be an awesome summer! But Tori and I are going to be such outcasts, the others can all relate to each other, because they are all famous and are on TV shows but we are just average girls! Before I could even think about this anymore someone came up to us both.

"Hey there, you must be Lexi and Tori right?"He asked and we both nodded.

"Well thank you for coming here, I'm Jonathan Miles, but you can call me Johnny, everyone does!" he smiled at us as we both nodded and said hi to him.

"Well, I think you two are the last to arrive so I'll go kick off the day with some introductions" Johnny said as he motioned us to follow him, as we walked to a stage thingy.

"Alright, alright!" he shouted to grab everyone's attention, it worked "firstly, I would like to welcome you all to Summer Star Camp, some of you may have been here before, and others it may be your very first time," he said as he glanced towards me and Tori.

"Before I put you in your teams for the summer, I would like to introduce you to two people who usually wouldn't be accepted her, but just this once, we will make and exception! So please welcome on the stage Lexi and Tori!" everyone cheered for us to come on, and Tori grabbed my hand and pulled me up on stage!

"Now, these two are here because Tori is my best friends niece, who just happens to love celebrities, we had two spaces so I thought, hey she can come here, and Lexi is her best friend who also came. I want you to all treat both of them with the respect you would treat each other, just because they are not famous does **not** mean that you are better them, kay?" Johnny stated, everyone in the crowd nodded.

No One's POV

"Now, the teams, there is going to be three teams each with eight members. I have already decided on teams, but you can come up with names when you have a team talk. Okay so the first team is: _Miley Cyrus. Emily Osment, Tiffany Thornton, Miranda Cosgrove, Nathan Kress, Brandon Mychal Smith, Dylan Sprouse and finally Cole Sprouse." _Miley and Emily hugged, and the others all smiled.

"Dude! I'm with you!" Cole shouted and high fived his twin.

"You all seem pleased with your team, the second team is: _Mitchel Musso, Moises Arias, David Henrie, Jake T Austin, Chelsea Staub, Debby Ryan, Brenda Song and Jennifer Stone!"_ The team had a group hug and high fived each other.

"Finally that leaves the last group, and these people left over have a very special job, they are no ordinary campers!" Johnny said, and all the people left over gasped and groaned, because they were surprised and they also all wanted to be campers, not something else. Tori had a knowing smile, and she knew why these seven people and herself were not ordinary campers!

"The people left over should be: _Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Sterling Knight, Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, Lexi Rodriguez, Tori Samuels and Justin Bieber! _These people have been chosen to be your counsellors, and therefore will be in a separate cabin away from everyone else's cabins. The two teams will have their team talks now and then they will pick their team counsellors, four counsellors per team, go and have your team talks…" Johnny said, motioning for everyone huddle in their teams.

_Do you like it? Shall I add more?_


End file.
